poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the DC Comic World/The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Their Bakugan join the group
This is when Our Heroes end up in the DC Comic world where they meet the DC Superheroes and their Old Friends The Bakugan Brawlers in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Ace Goody: '''So... Are we going to another Dimension, Tino? '''Tino: '''Yes, Ace. Let's go! They went to the Portal and they Floating through the Portal '''Ace Goody: Wow! I hope I won't get hurt from this Vortex. Riruru: This better not leading to Mechatopia. Pippo: Whoa!!! It's like riding the TARDIS with the Doctor! Lulli: This is so Awesome! Ace Goody: '''Now I know how Time Traveling feel! '''Lulli: '''Best Vortex Ever! '''Pippo: '''I could use the Zanta Claus. It will be so quicker to get there! '''Riruru: '''Not what I called traveling through Dimensions! In DC Comic World '''Police Officer: '''It's not Halloween yet, is it? You'll have to stay back, sir. It isn't safe here. '''Sauron: '''You are Right. '''Police Officer: '''Wow. "A" for Effort. Sauron uses his mace and hits the police officers away and goes for the keystone, and then he gets The Dark Tower on Lethor's building. And the people run for their lives, as Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, and our heroes got out of the portal. Batman looks at a newspaper. '''Doraemon: '''Where are we now? '''Batman: This is Metropolis... Carver: Well, what shall we do? Wyldstyle: It's Superman! He'll help us. Dora-Rinho: '''Superman? (Gasp) He's my Favorite Superhero! '''Batman: Yes, Dora-Rinho. He's a hero like me. Laval: '''Wow. This City is so Huge. '''Cragger: You're right, Laval. It have some nice buildings. Eris: '''It's so shiny. '''Worriz: This is Dimension is alot like Chima. Razar: This is great! I wonder what valuable things I should take. Cragger & Worriz: '''Razar!! '''Razar: '''Okay! Okay! I won't steal anything from the Citizens. '''Emmet: Good! Bad Cop: He's stronger than every villain. Owen Grady: Wow! Superman is so good when he's flying. Noby: '''What does Star Lord think, Owen? '''Owen Grady: I don't know. Superman then get sucked into the portal. Wyldstyle: Ohhhhh.... Batman: That's right, leave it to Batman, again. Tino: I guess so. Dora-Rinho: '''I hope Superman is Alright? '''Dora Med: '''Don't worry, He'll be fine. '''Carver: Oh, gee, you think?! Gandalf: '''Barad-dur! '''Wyldstyle: You know, what this is, Gandalf? Gandalf: The Dark Tower. Where Sauron dwells. If he is here, all is lost! We cannot hope to defeat him without Frodo. Without the One Ring. Noby: What did you see, Batman? Batman: '''I see him. And the Keystone. Let's go! '''Tish: Let's go find the Keystone. To the Dark Tower! Dora-Nichov: 'I don't think we could get there, you guys. '''Dora Kid: '''Why not, Dora-Nichov? '''Dora-Nichov: '''Because of them, Dora Kid. Look. They saw Many Orcs in the Metropolis '''Sneech: '(Gulp) That's a lot of Orcs here in Metropolis. 'Lor: ' Don't worry, Sneech. We should sing a song. '''Tino: '''I don't think that should work on them. '''Lor: Not the Orcs, Tino. To keep Sneech's spirits up. Sneech: '''It's okay, Lor. I can handle this. '''Lor: '''Are you sure, Sneech? '''Sneech: '''Yes. '''Lor: '''Okay. '''Emmet: Lucy and I don't know who Sauron is, but he's bad news. Tino: '''I know, Emmet. '''Wang Dora: We all don't know who he is. Sue: Except for Gandalf. Pippo: He faced Sauron a long time ago. Lulli: He did Ace Goody: Yep. El-Matadora: And he'll face him again. Rogon: '''So... Are we gonna Fight them? '''Tino: '''Yes, Rogon. '''Rogon: '''Okay. (Deep Breath) Charge!!! They are fighting the Orcs in Metropolis and Tino saw 8 Drive Orbs '''Tino: '''Laval! Here! (He throw 8 Drive Orbs to Laval and his Friends) '''Laval: '''Thanks, Tino! Laval and his Friends is putting the Drive Orbs on their Chest, and now they have a Wisdom Form Outfit's '''Laval: Wow. Cool Outfit's! Cragger: '''And are we Gliding? '''Eris: Yes, we are. Worriz: Hey look! I'm floating. Tino: Let's do this! Familiar Voice: Don't forget about us! It was the Bakugun Brawlers. Sunset Shimmer: Dan? The Bakugun Brawlers? What are you doing here? Runo Misaki: It's a long story. Flashback has started, Dan Kuso: (Narrating) It started in the movie theater, Me and Runo were on a date. Until a strange portal suck us up in there. The vortex sucks Dan and Runo into the DC Comics world Dan Kuso: (Narrating) And we found ourselves in this strange place. End of Flashback Doraemon: '''I think you guys are in Metropolis. '''Dan Kuso: '''Metropolis? '''Batman: It's a city where Superman was. Runo Misaki: '''Who is Superman? '''Bad Cop: He's is a hero like Batman, miss. Runo Misaki: '''Oh. '''Dora Kid: Hey, where the other Bakugan Bawlers? Erica: They must have gotten seperated. Kotori: Oh my! Worriz is looking at the Dark Tower and then he got his Head Hurt Worriz: '''Ah! My head... Is killing me! '''Tino: Oh no. Emmet: Mr. Worriz. Are you there? Worriz got a Vision of Roxas, he saw him getting a New name from a Black Coated Man. He saw him having a fight to a Blindfolded Person and he saw talking to the Girl in the White room Cragger: Are you okay? Worriz: '''I'm fine. I think I got my head hurt from the Dark Tower I saw. '''Gandalf: '''I think you should back to Chima. '''Worriz: No, Gandalf. I'm fine. Tino: '''Really, Worriz? '''Worriz: '''Yes, Tino. '''Batman: Worriz is right, Tino. This Sauron needs to be stopped right away. Tino: '''Okay, Let's go! '''Batman: '''This City is in Choas! '''Wyldstyle: I'm sure that Sauron is just like a crazy woman who wants a kingdom of her own.(to Sunset) No offence. Sunset Shimmer: ''' None taken, Wyldstyle. '''Yoshino: I know how the Rainbooms feel. Emmet: Owen. I don't know what happened to Sunset at the Fall Formal. You should ask her. Owen Grady: '''Maybe, later. '''Emmet: '''Okay. '''Batman: How do you first met the Dazzlings, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: '''A long time ago. '''Homer: When did these three girls to, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: When they came to Canterlot High, Homer. Homer: '''Oh. '''Sunset Shimmer: I notice that they are wearing those pendants. Lisa: The Dazzlings got pendants? Do they use them to sing, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Lisa. When I reach for Adagio's pendant she grabs me by the wrist. Dora Kid: '''Just like me and my Friends. '''Tino: '''What? '''Wang Dora: '''We just sing a song in Ninjago World. '''Doraemon: '''Really? '''Dora Med: '''Yes, Doraemon. I remember that we sing in Ninjago World Flashback has started '''Kai: Ok, Dora Kid. You ready? Dora Kid: '''Yes, Kai. Let's rock n roll! '''Jay: Let's sing! Dora-Rinho: A one. A two. A 1, 2, 3, 4! The song Weekend Whip (Ghost Remix) starts playing The Ninjas: ''It's time for training and we're getting started - it's on, you know'' And we wanna see you whip and shout it - we rock, you roll They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! We're ready for the fight, we know the drill The Doraemons: Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago Tuesday's comin' we just keep on beatin' Til we're in our zone'' They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it '''The Ninjas & The Doraemons: We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip The Doraemons: ' ''Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover we gotta push our game We slept through Thursday just to get it over The whip's a day away! 'The Ninjas: ' They say, go slow! And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it 'The Doraemons & The Ninjas: ' We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Dora Kid and Kai is playing the Electric Guitar 'The Doraemons & The Ninjas: ' Jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! ''Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip'' ' Everyone is Cheering to the Ninjas and The Doraemons on stage End of Flashback '''Dora Kid: '''And that's how we know that song. '''Sunset Shimmer:' Wow! You did so good. You should play with the Rainbooms. Tino: Yeah, you guys will be great singers, like Sunset Shimmer. Doraemon: '''Maybe, we should start our own Band. '''El-Matadora: We should call it The Dorae-Rocks! Dora-Nichov: '''Or the Dora Dora 7 Band. '''El-Matadora: I got the perfect name. The Dorae-booms. Dora Kid: '''Nope. That name is so Stupid. '''El-Matadora: '''Do you have a name for this band, Dora Med? '''Dora Med: '''I got it! We should called it. The BDT7 Band. '''Dora-Rinho: '''BDT? '''Dora Med: '''It means, Best Dora Team. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Oh. BDT. That's a good name. '''El-Matadora: '''Alright, this name is perfect. '''Carver: '''Okay, then. Let's keep going. '''Marge: We've got a city to save! Homer: Right. Let's go kick Sauron's butt then watch Tino fight the Dazzlings. Tino: '''Homer. They are not here in Metropolis. '''Homer: '''D'OH! '''Yuri: Thank goodness. Godou: That's a relief. Tohka: They're not here. Good. Origami: '''I cannot believe they destroying the City. '''Riruru: '''It just like Mechatopia again. '''Ace Goody: '''These Orc's are no match for my Sonic Screwdriver. '''Laval: '''Time to Fight them. Until then Laval and his Friends is back to their Normal Form '''Razar: '''What the? What happen? '''Rogon: '''I think the Orb's that we put are gone. '''Gorzan: '''Bummer. '''Bladvic: Aw, bamboo shoot!! Worriz: '''This is not my day. '''Tino: It may not be my day, but we have to stop Sauron. Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Tino. Let's hope more of Runo's friends are here and not the Dazzlings. Tino: '''Don't worry, They will. '''Gandalf: At least they are not in Middle Earth, Tino. Tino: I think you're right, Gandalf. Noby: Let's get this Sauron character! They are going to the Dark Tower and they saw the Keystone Device Batman: That's... A Keystone Device! Emmet: You're right, Batman. Let's activate it. And they activate the Chroma Keystone and they making a Platform of the Chroma Keystone Sunset Shimmer: Ok. Tino. Can you help me build a second platform with me and Homer? Tino: '''No. I got this, me and Laval are building the First Platform. '''Emmet: Don't worry, Sunset. I'll help you and Homer. Homer: '''Thanks, Emmet. '''Wang Dora: Guess we'll build the third platform. Sue: You said it, Wang Dora. Let's build. After that they finish all the Platforms Tino: '''All done. Let's do this. Tino went to the Blue One, Dora Med went to the Yellow One and Ace Goody went to the Red One. '''Batman: Ok, you three. Face the gate. Dora Med: '''Here goes nothing. '''Batman: One,...Two,...Three! Then they aim it to the Gate and then it's open the way. Tino: That'll do it. Tohka: Now let's go! Homer: Whoo-hooo! And they saw all the Orc's Attacking the City. Yoshinon: We'll take you all down! Owen Grady: You bet. Carver: I agree! Sauron: '''Your suffering beings now. '''Gandalf: I believe the correct course of action would be to do the same as the last time. Wyldstyle: '''Wow.talk about your deja vu!... Wait... Didn't I say that already? '''Sauron: You cannot hide. Tino: Let's keep going to that tower. Liliana: '''But the Gate is Lock. '''Bad Cop: '''Then we should use the Scale Keystone. '''Ena: Good idea, Bad Cop. Mana: We should try. But it'll work as long I have my big brother back. Tino: I know your Shido's real sister, but you should say while Kotori's not around. Kotori: (Slaps Tino in the face, leaving her hand mark on his right cheek) I'm right here, you know! I can hear you from here!!! Tino: '''I'm Sorry, Kotori. Man, that really hurt. '''Batman: '''Urgh... This again... Gotta hurry and deactivate the Gateway. '''Wyldstyle: '''Seriously? They think THIS is gonna slow me down? '''Emmet: No they won't, Lucy. Cragger: What will we do now. Owen Grady: I don't know! Wyldstyle: '''Why do I get the Feeling that the worst is still to come? It look like they've turned this Place into a Prison. '''Riruru: '''It just like Mechatopia. '''Bad Cop: '''What is Mechatopia? '''Pippo: '''Is a Planet where Riruru and I used to live. '''Sunset Shimmer: Wow. That's really impressive, Pippo. Riruru: We were one of the evil robots who want to enslave Earth. Noby: But you reformed. Riruru: True. Tino: See, Sunset? You're not the only one who is reformed. Sunset Shimmer: I guess you're right, Tino. Owen Grady: '''So what happen after that, Riruru? '''Riruru: We came to Earth. Pippo: And that's how we joined your group. Laval: '''That's some story that you have. '''Worriz: '''Can we use the Scale Keystone now? '''Dora Kid: '''Okay, Worriz. Me and Bad Cop will do it. '''Bad Cop: '''Okay, Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: Let's do this. Dora Kid use the Keystone and he got so small and Bad Cop use the Keystone and he got so big Dora Kid: Whoa! I'm so small like a Mini Dora Bad Cop: Wow! I'm big as a Micro Manager. Batman: Ok, Dora Kid and Bad Cop. Let's work together to open the gate. Both: '''Okay. Dora Kid went inside the Tunnel and Bad Cop is Helping him to press that Button '''Bad Cop: We did it. Boom! Dora Kid: Yes we did, Bad Cop. Tino: '''Let's go stop Sauron! '''Batman: '''Not on my watch! '''Sauron: '''I... SEE... YOU. '''Bart: '''Aw geez! He saw us. '''Batman: Don't worry, Bart. At least TwoFace isn't here. ??????: '''You sure Batman? '''Tino: Who said that? ?????: '''I am. It was TwoFace riding the Elephant '''Sunset Shimmer: What is that elephant thing, Gandalf? Two-Face: Well, well. If it isn't our old friend, Batman. Batman: Two-Face! Sunset Shimmer: You have to jinx it, did you, Batbrain? Gandalf: What have you done to that poor beast!? Two-Face: Given it a face lift! Would you be interested in one? Worriz: '''Sorry. But I'm not gonna have a face like Yours. '''Sunset Shimmer: No thanks. I turned into a raging she-demon but I'm not getting a face lift! Gandalf: '''I doubt it. '''Two Face: Then let me help you choose. Heads of tails? Batman: Harvey, no! Wyldstyle: Ohh, tails. It's okay. I get this almost half the time. Tino: Please don't let it be heads. Please don't let it be heads. Please don't let it be heads! Two Face: '''Sorry, it's heads. '''Tino: '''I hate Flipping Coin! '''Wyldstyle: What does heads mean? Two Face: That you and your friends lose theirs! Wyldstyle: '''Really started to wish I'd brought a bag of peanuts... This Keystone should help get closer to that... Elephant looking... Thing! '''Sunset Shimmer: Prepare to be cooked! Tino: Sunset. Do you think you have Twilight's crown with you? Sunset Shimmer: '''Nope, Sorry. '''Batman: Ok, Sunset. Time to use your Rainbow Power! Sunset Shimmer: '''Or we should use the Keystone. '''Batman: '''Fine. Keystone it is. '''Emmet: Ok. Let's get to it! Gorzan: '''Yeah, Dude! '''Rogon: Have at you, Two Face!! Now let's rock it!! El-Matadora: You must surrender, Two-Face!! And I will give you the honor of a quick and painless... Death. (He pull out his Rose by mistake and he put it back in his 4th Dimensional Pocket) But not with that. (He bring out his fencing Sword) I prefer to fight fairly. Lulli: Looks like this one is a bit tougher. Carver: 'Man. I wish the Other Bakugan Brawlers are here. '?????: '''Well, you got what you wish for. '''Sunset Shimmer: Who's there? And it better not be the Dazzlings. ?????: '''It was us. The Bakugan Brawlers Team. '''Tino: Shun! Alice! Carver: '''You two are here! '''Alice: There's a few more friends with us, Tino. (puts on a mask) Tino: '''Who? '''Shun: '''Them, of course. (Puts on a mask) '''Sunset Shimmer: Why did Alice puts on a mask, Shun? Shun: For a disguise. Here, put on some. Tish: Okay? Tohka: So cool. Tino: '''You said there are few friends with you, so where are they? '''Shun: With us, Tino. Carver: Say what? ?????: Shun is right, Carver. Carver: Really? Alice: Marucho, and Julie, good to see you. Sunset Shimmer: '''How did you guys get here? '''Julie: It's a long story. Flashback has starts Alice: '(Narrating) We were practicing with our Bakugan. Then Marucho saw a rift next to a fountain. '''Julie: '(Narrating) We jumped into it to find out and end up in this place. 'Shun: '(Narrating) Then we get chased by some goblin like things. End of Flashback '''Marucho: So that how got here. Dan Kuso: '''I'm so glad that you all came to Metropolis. '''Alice: '''Metropolis? '''Runo Misaki: '''It's a City where Superman lives. '''Alice: '''Oh. Wait... Who's Superman? '''Julie: Clark, the man for planet Kryton. Alice: '''Oh, I see. '''Two Face: '''Can we continue this Fight?! '''Wyldstyle: '''Okay! Okay! Jeez. '''Bad Cop: Ok, Two-Face. You can do it the easy way or you can... Orcs appears and charges at the heroes Bad Cop: You took the hard way. Let's get them!! Fire!! Dora Kid: '''Time to bring out my Air Cannon! (He bring out two Air Cannon) They are fighting all the Orcs '''Sunset Shimmer: Let's rock it up! Sunset plays a tune to an Orc before hitting it on the head with her guitar Sunset Shimmer: You're beaten by the member of the Rainbooms! Tino: '''We need to defeat Two Face and the Elephant. '''Bladvic: '''How can we do that? '''Eris: '''Don't worry, we should use the Keystone. '''Tino: '''Okay, let's use the Keystone. '''Lor: '''We should use the Elemental Keystone. '''Emmet: Ok, Lor. Laval. You can help me and Homer. Homer: '''What? Why me, Emmet? '''Emmet: Because we need to use fire to make the Orcs toast and we have to destroy the Machine. Burned, crispy toast. Homer: '''Mmm, Crispy Toast. '''Noby: Not for you, Homer! Homer: Aw Man! They made toast for the Orcs and they are eating the biggest pile. Tish: Now, that they're distracted, we can defeat Two-Face. Sunset Shimmer: Let's do this! Razar: '''Time for me to use Electric from the Keystone. '''Lisa: '''Aim it to the Generator's, Razar. '''Razar: '''You got it, My Friend! '''Bart: Take this, Two-Face! (He aim his Slingshot to the Face) Two Face: '''Ouch! Not the Face! '''Bart: You wanna pick? Heads or tails? Two Face: 'Tails. '''Bart: '(He flip the Coin) Nope! It's heads. '''Two Face: '''You are Good in Flipping Coin. Razar is aiming two Generator's by using the Electric power from the Keystone and he finished it '''Razar: Okay, I got it. Two Face: DARN YOU, RAVEN!! Tino: Batman, now you can finish him off! Batman: Got it, Tino! He throws his baterang and hits Two-Face. And Two Face got sucked into the Portal and the Elephant is running away Gandalf: You're safe now, my friend. Fly. Fly! Lulli: '''He's not a Bird, Gandalf. He's an Elephant. '''Gandalf: Thanks for telling me, Lulli. Lulli: '''You're welcome, Gandalf. '''Doraemon: '''So how can get the Gate open? '''Emmet: '''Don't worry, I can handle this. '''Dan Kuso: '''Okay, Build something. '''Emmet: '''You got it. '''Bad Cop: Let Wyldstyle help you, Master Builder. Wyldstyle: Let's do this, Emmet. Emmet: Now, you're talking. Wyldstyle and Emmet are building something and they finish it. Wyldstyle: We give you- Emmet: The door opener-inator. Sneech: '''Now aim it to that Gate! '''Emmet: '''Got it. He aim it to the Gate and now it's open '''Gandalf: '''Oh my! That was nearly as loud as my fireworks! '''Tino: Yup, Gandalf. And that's louder then Sunset's laughter. Sunset Shimmer: '''Hey! '''Tino: '''Sorry. Come on, let's go. '''Batman: You're right, Tino. Now to find this 'Sauron' guy. They went to the Tower and they saw the Keystone and Sauron. Sauron: He said you would come. To save the weak. Batman: '''He said?... Who said? '''Gandalf: Silence fiend! Marge: '''Oh my! '''Homer: Ok, Sauron. Did the Dazzlings send you here? Sauron: '''Nope. That's wasn't them that send me. '''Tino: Who send you here, Sauron? Sauron: '''I'm not going to tell you. '''Gandalf: '''You're fallen far, "Lord' Sauron. Serving another, now, are you? '''Sauron: '''I serve no-one, Gandalf Stormcrow! All serve me! '''Wyldstyle: '''Idea for new name when I get tired of Wyldstyle: Stormcrow. '''Sunset Shimmer: Gandalf's last name is Stormcrow? Lor: '''He didn't told us his last name. '''Gandalf: No he didn't. Tino: Can we just shut it about the last name and defeat Sauron. Big G: '''Um... Guys, I think we got company with the Daleks, Lexbots and the Orc's. '''Tish: WHAT?! Godou: Oh no. Jake: Not good. Cubby: We have to face them again?! Marina: Yes, we have to. Stormy: Aw man! Izzy: Hay hey no way! Skully: Crackers! This is gonna be good! Dora-Rinho: '''Let's Battle! They are fighting the Daleks and the Orc's '''Tino: '''We need to stop Sauron. '''Sue: '''How can we do that? '''Tino: '''Don't worry, we should use the Keystone. '''Bart: At least I won't shine a light on the Dazzlings. Doraemon: '''Light? That's it! We should use a Light on Sauron. '''Tino: '''Okay, that will do it. So much for the Keystone. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay, we need to find some light's. '''Lisa: Ok. Gandalf. Help me find some spotlights. Gandalf: '''Yes, my dear. They are going to the Spotlight and Laval found something underneath '''Laval: '''Guys! I found something underneath. '''Tino: '''Good find, Laval. So how can we open it? '''Bad Cop: We need something for the Dalek platforms. Wang Dora: '''And we should use some Vehicles. '''Sneech: '''Okay, These Vehicles should help us. Wang Dora went to the Jurrasic Jeep, Dora Med use the Jurrasic Vehicles and Dora-Nichov use the Batmobile '''Dora-Nichov: Wow! I never ride this Batmobile before. Wang Dora: Me either. Dora Med: Now it's our first time! Like I ride my Magic Carpet. Tino: '''Now use those to power it up. '''Sunset Shimmer: Let's do this! They drive the Vehicles to the Generator's and then a Spotlight has comes out Dan Kuso: '''I think we found the Spotlight. '''Wyldstyle: '''Think that did it. Let's get going! '''Pippo: '''I hope this works. '''Riruru: Let's see. They use the Spotlight and they aim it to Sauron. Sauron: '''Gaaaaaahhh!!! Now they were on the Top of the Tower. '''Dora Kid: '''Guys. I think I have something to tell you... We're on top of the Tower! and I'm afraid of Heights! '''Doraemon: Guys, look! Something is coming out of the Portal. And then a Bat-Signal has comes out of the Portal Noby: What is that thing? Batman: '''The Bat-Signal? Someone stole my Bat-Signal!? How that's going far! '''Tino: Who knows. Doraemon: '''We should use this Bat-Signal to Sauron. '''Dora Med: '''That's should work. Doraemon is using the Bat-Signal to Sauron '''Sauron: '''You'll PAY for this outrage. Another Portal has appeared and then Gandalf's Cart has comes out '''Gandalf: '''That's my old Cart! How in Middle-Earth did they find that? '''Sauron: With this thing! Tino: The Keystone! Sauron: And I shall use it to rule the world! Doraemon: '''Maybe we should use your Cart, Gandalf. '''Gandalf: '''For what? '''Tino: '''You'll see in a moment. Gandalf. Use your staff to make something from your cart. '''Gandalf: Okay, Tino. He use his Staff and he make a Firework Launcher Dora-Nichov: Hope it works. Sue: '''It will be. '''Gandalf: Prepare to see some fireworks! He use the Firework Launcher and he aim it to Sauron Sauron: '''I shall rule all! And then a Bus is coming out of the Portal and it got Destroyed '''Laval: '''It's that our Speedor? Oh, wait. No that's not our Speedor. '''Gandalf: '''I believe that... 'Bus' has seen better days! '''Carver: Hey! That's not Tino's line, Gandalf. Gandalf: '''Sorry. '''Emmet: '''Don't worry, I'll build something for the Bus. He is building something from the Bus and he's done '''Emmet: '''All done! '''Sunset Shimmer: But how it suppose to shine the light at Sauron? It has to be plugged in. Noby: '''Now where is the plug? '''Dora-Rinho: '''Found it! '''Tino: How did you find it, Dora-Rinho? Dora-Rinho: '''I found it underneath. '''Tino: Then we'll make it get plugged in. Julie: Good plan. Tino: Climb onto the bus, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay! She hop on the Bus and she aim the Bus to Sauron and he is gonna Fight them '''Homer: Watch out, Sunset!! Tino pulls Sunset out of the bus before Sauron hits it Sunset Shimmer: '''That was Close!! '''Tino: '''Yeah. Now let's Fight him! '''Sauron: You must be the one the Dazzlings want, Tino. Tino: '''How did you know them? '''Sauron: He told me about them and their plan to put you under their spell. Tino: '''And who were they working with? '''Sauron: '''I'm not going to tell you. '''Tino: Tell me! Sauron: '''Not gonna happen. So let's Fight! '''Tino: '''Fine, you're ask for it. They are fighting him and after that he got Defeated '''Sauron: '''How... Is this possible? '''Gandalf: '''This is not your domain. You have no power here, Sauron, the Deceiver. '''Tino: Time to finish you off! Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: On it! She is going to finish him off, but Portal just sucked Sauron Sunset Shimmer: '''Drat! We almost got him! '''Tish: Don't worry, we'll get him in another time. Gandalf: Let's go get that keystone. Wyldstyle: Some "lord". He didn't even have giant pants! Ace Goody: I didn't know Sauron have pants. Oh no! They saw the Keystone get sucked into the Portal and Dora-Rinho is gonna get sucked too Dora-Rinho: '''HELP ME!!! '''Dora Med: '''Dora-Rinho! '''Wyldstyle: '''No! Dora-Rinho grabs the Keystone then Wyldstyle grabs Dora-Rinho clinging on to Sauron's throne '''Dora-Rinho: Can someone give us a hand?! They saw a Giant Hand coming out of the Portal Wyldstyle: Oh yeah! Not him, though! Dora-Rinho: '''And I'm not talking to you, Giant Hand! HELP!!! '''Gandalf: '''I'll save you two! '''Tino: Let me help you, Gandalf! Gandalf: '''No. I'll save them myself. '''Tino: '''Okay. '''Emmet: I hope the Dazzlings are not with the hand. That will be confusing with the Man Up-Stairs. Gandalf has saved Wyldstyle and Dora-Rinho Wyldstyle: '''Thanks! '''Dora-Rinho: Thank Neptune, you save us! Batman: '''Move! '''Wyldstyle: '''This way! They went to the Portal and they are floating '''Dora-Nichov: '''I hope I'm not going to Norway! '''Dan Kuso: '''This is so Cool! '''Alice: Yahoo! This is the best thing I been to my life! Julie: I hope my Bakugan likes this thing! Runo Misaki: '''This Vortex is so Awesome! '''Marucho: Wow! I hope Dan likes this as much as I do! Shun: Some of these Day's are getting better. Dora-Nichov: '''Yahoo! '''Dan Kuso: '''I like this Day! '''Alice: '''What a wonderful Vortex I been through. '''Marucho: '''My life is getting better for this Vortex. '''Runo Misaki: '''I like this Ride so much! '''Julie: So Adventures that I have! Shun: I wonder where this Portal takes us? Meanwhile at the Foundation Prime. Lord Vortech: My Lord Sauron. You look a bit bent out of shape. Adagio Dazzle: So, did you capture Tino? Sauron: No. Adagio Dazzle: '''Aw Man! '''Lord Vortech: '''It would seem the mice have escaped from my Maze. And for some reason, I cannot locate them. So, Mr. Joker, what do we do it we can't find them? '''Joker: Uh. We make them find us? Lord Vortech: Exactly. Try not to destroy anything in our absence.(to the Maleficent) C'mon, Maleficent. You're coming with me. Maleficent: ''' Ok, Lord Vortech. I hope we get the Flux Capacitor. Back to our Heroes Our Heroes and the Other's has comes out of the Gateway '''Gandalf: '''Well done, you two. It would be have been a long way down had you not open that rift. '''Dan Kuso: '''Wow! A Dimension like this is so Awesome! '''Alice: This is very nice. Julie: '''I like this Place. '''Maruno: '''This place would be great for our Bakugan. '''Shun: '''I never seen this Place before. '''Runo Misaki: '''This Dimension is Lovely. '''Tino: '''I know. And these Keystones are so Helpful. '''Batman: '''Yeah, I get the feeling that Keystone's going to come in Handy. '''Wyldstyle: Let's find out how we use it properly, then... The Keystone is Floating Gateway Keeper:'''This is the Locate Keystone. Now you can help me find my car keys. I'm just kidding- maybe later. And now the Keystone is heading back to the Gateway '''Owen Grady: '''Does he lose his Car Key's. '''Sunset Shimmer: I think this one's a joke, Owen. '''Owen Grady: '''Oh, Never mind. '''Tino: '''We got 5 Keystone. We did it! Now we can some other Dimension. '''Batman: '''Well... Okay, Let's do it They went to the Gateway Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts